A Fish Called Selma
"A Fish Called Selma" (tłum. "Rybka zwana Selmą") – dziewiętnasty odcinek 7 sezonu Simpsonów. Zadebiutował 24 marca 1996 roku. Streszczenie Aktorska kariera Troya McClure'a nabiera rozpędu, gdy fani dowiadują się o jego związku z Selmą Bouvier. Jednak aby osiągnąć szczyt popularności, aktor musi odważyć się na coś więcej. Fabuła [[Plik:Troy w Muppetach.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Troy w Muppetach]] Simpsonowie oglądają film o muppetach z udziałem Troya McClure'a. Homer i Marge opowiadają dzieciom o jego zawrotnej karierze w latach 70-tych oraz krążących o nim plotkach. Oboje zastanawiają się, co teraz robi w życiu. W tej samej chwili Troy zostaje zatrzymany przez komisarza Wigguma za jazdę samochodem bez soczewek kontaktowych. Policjant obiecuje, że nie da mu mandatu, jeśli aktor pójdzie zbadać sobie wzrok i da mu łapówkę. Następnego dnia Troy wybiera się do DMV. Robi dobre wrażenie na pracującej tam Selmie, która jest jego egzaminatorką podczas testu na wzrok. Aktor postanawia to wykorzystać i proponuje jej, żeby w zamian za romantyczną kolację odpuściła mu badanie. thumb|right|200px|Selma i Troy z cygarami Po wyjściu z restauracji The Pimento Grove paparazzi przyłapują Troya na rozmowie z Selmą. Aktor całuje swoją towarzyszkę, dzięki czemu ich wspólne zdjęcie trafia na dziesiątą stronę springfieldzkiego czasopisma. Plotki o ich romansie szybko docierają do Parkera, dawnego agenta Troya, który uświadamia mu, że związek z Selmą może pomóc mu w odzyskaniu kariery. Podekscytowany wizją nowych ról, aktor umawia się na drugą randkę. Jest ona mniej udana niż pierwsza, gdyż Selma zostaje wyproszona z restauracji Ugli za palenie papierosów. Gdy siedzi samotnie na parkingu i rozmyśla o zmarnowanej szansie na związek, niespodziewanie dołącza do niej Troy, palący dla towarzystwa cygaro. Ten gest bardzo wzrusza Selmę, która na następnej randce zgadza się wyjść za aktora. Oświadczyny nie są jednak szczere - Troy powtarza tekst znany z filmu The Muppets Go Medieval. Ten krok pozwala mu ponadto na zdobycie głównej roli w musicalu Stop the Planet of the Apes, I Want to Get Off! thumb|left|200px|Ślub Troya i Selmy Po premierze spektaklu Simpsonowie poznają aktora bliżej. Homer i Troy spoufalają się do tego stopnia, że pijany w barze aktor zdradza przyszłemu szwagrowi, że tak naprawdę nie kocha Selmy i żeni się z nią tylko dla kariery. Nazajutrz odbywa się ich ślub. Podczas uroczystości aktor okazuje pannie młodej swoją czułość jedynie na pokaz, cały czas pozując do zdjęć. Homer nie zgłasza jednak sprzeciwu; o rozmowie z Troyem wspomina swojej żonie dopiero przed snem. Marge jest bardzo zaniepokojona tą nowiną i wspólnie z Patty postanawia przemówić Selmie do rozsądku. thumb|right|200px|Selma odchodzi od Troya Podczas gdy Troy aspiruje do roli partnera McBaina, Marge przeprowadza z jego żoną poważną rozmowę. Gdy Selma stwierdza, że siostry próbują obrzydzić jej męża, gdyż jej zazdroszczą, dowiaduje się od nich, jakie są jego prawdziwe intencje. Mimo że nie wierzy im całkowicie, zaczyna zastanawiać się nad swoim związkiem. Gdy rozmawia na ten temat z Troyem, aktor bez ogródek opowiada jej o swoich planach. Jednocześnie zapewnia, że udawanie zakochanej pary wcale nie jest takie trudne i może mieć dla nich same korzyści. Ostatecznie Selma zgadza się na taki układ. Jednak sprawy się komplikują, gdy agent sugeruje Troyowi, że większą szansę na zdobycie roli partnera McBaina mają ojcowie z dziećmi. W tej sytuacji aktor próbuje skłonić żonę do postarania się o potomka. Brak szczerości i wzajemnego zainteresowania uniemożliwia im to, zaś Selma oświadcza, że o ile może zaakceptować ich fikcyjny związek, nie zgodzi się na krzywdę dziecka wychowywanego przez niekochających się rodziców. W tym samym momencie opuszcza Troya, obiecując mu, że będzie go pamiętała, ale nie z filmów, w których wystąpił. Po zerwaniu z Selmą Troy odrzuca wymarzoną rolę, by nakręcić własny film pt. The Contrabulous Fabtraption of Professor Horatio Hufnagel. Ciekawostki * Nazwa odcinka nawiązuje do filmu Rybka zwana Wandą. * Marge wspomina Binga Crosby'ego oraz J. F. Kennedy'ego. * Grubemu Tony'emu głosu użycza Phil Hartman, nie zaś Joe Mantegna. * W usuniętej scenie mieszają się kolory skóry Moe Szyslaka i Carla Carlsona oraz Edny Krabappel i Apu Nahasapeemapetilona. Galeria Fish_called_selma.jpg A Fish Called Selma.png Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki o tematyce miłosnej Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Marka Kirklanda Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Jacka Bartha en:A Fish Called Selma es:A Fish Called Selma  fr:Un poisson nommé Selma pt-br:Um peixe chamado Selma